The present invention relates to an apparatus for a tile game. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for a polygonal tile game.
Several known tile games include domino tile games that use a plurality of dominos. In the original domino game, each domino may be generally rectangular shaped, and may include two sets of indicia, one on each side of the domino. The indicia may range from one to six dots in the traditional game, and may range from one to twelve dots in a “Mexican train” version of dominos. In one method of play, several players each select a predetermined number of dominoes and take turns playing one domino at a time so that at least one indicia of their domino is adjacent and identical to the indicia of a previously played domino. Other geometries of tile games include triangles and hexagons, with similar methods of play.
In such prior art, the complexity of the games and the skill required to play the games have been minimal. In addition, the indicia patterns in the previous tile games have only required minimal logic to derive a set of tiles for game play.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus for deriving tiles with indicia and methods of playing with such tiles that addresses the issues discussed above.